ZSF2/Skills
Zombie Survival Fight Round 2 System: Skills All skills are ranked from a 1-5 scale (-, =, +, ++, *) of general usefulness, - being specialized skills with * been multi-purpose, generalized weapons. The higher on the scale the skill is, the more applications it can be used for, but the slower it's level-up progression will be. Combat Training/Techniques *'Demolitions(+):' You know how to use explosives effectively. *'Guns(*):' Skill for all firearms. **'Rapid Fire(+):' Your ability with guns with a Speed of at least 3. **'Rifles(++):' Your ability with a Rifle **'Pistols(+):' Your ability with one handed fire arms. ***'Magnums(=):' Your ability with higher caliber one handed fire arms. **'Precision(+):' Your ability to keep things steady and your aim to the point: - 1/3rd of this skill is subtracted from a Ranged weapon's lethality rating, to a min of Half the weapon's normal rating. *'Improvisation(++):' You can make effective use of something not even meant to be a weapon! **'Improvised Feint(+):' A Feint with something unexpected, like a flash light. *'Melee(*):' Skill for all attacks done in melee. **'Blades(++):' Weapons that cut and slash open their targets. ***'Knives(+):' Who needs old weapons? Knives are everywhere and quick! ***'Swords(+):' You specialize in just the longer of blades. **'Blunt(++):' You prefer weapons that have quite the impact. ***'Staffs/Sticks(+):' You specialize in using a stick held with both hands for a balance of offense and defense. **'Strength(+):' Your physical strength, used when forcing things down or anything else that requires raw power. Subtract 1/3 of this skill from Melee attack lethality (To a min of half of attack's normal lethality) **'Whips(=):' You can use a whip with tricks and combat. *'Military Training(*):' Training with Modern military basic weapons (Synergy-bonus on older military weapons.) *'SWAT Training(++):' Standard SWAT team training to handle several different weapons. Pistols, Pump action shotguns, carbines, most Law Enforcement non lethal weapons, and any weapon that is a "Law Enforcement" or "Riot" variant have full usage of this skill. While Machine pistols, SMGs, other shotguns, sniper rifles, and non lethal grenades have a synergy from this skill. *'One-Handed Weapons(++):' Training with weapons meant to be used mainly with a single hand. *'Stealth Weapons Training(+):' Training with Light easily concealed weapons. *'Throwing Weapons(++):' Aim and skill with weapons made to be thrown. **'Asian Specialty(+):' you have developed a knack for those throwing weapons of Asian design - +20%/+5 Bonus *'Two-Handed Weapons(*):' Training with weapons meant to be used mainly with both hands. **'Shock Trooper(++):' Training with heavy two handed weapons that are meant to shock and awe, +20%/+5 Bonus for weapons with an AoE rating. Unarmed Each unarmed combat style has synergy or bonuses with one~three other things when ever it's the primary form being used that round. *'Brute Force(+):' Strength Bonus Doubled / Wounds inflicted at -5 worse *'Close Quarters Combat(++):' Synergy with One handed melee weapons - +20%/+5 Bonus on first 3 rounds / Can Grapple *'Eskrima(++):' Synergy with One handed weapons / Synergy with dodge from melee weapons *'Jeet Kune Do(+):' Counter Melee attacks at 70 instead of 100 / Can Grapple *'Melee Swiftness(+):' Synergy with Melee dodge / Light melee weapons / Stealth *'Ninjutsu(*):' Synergy with Dodge / Synergy with Light weapons / Synergy with Disguise *'Wild Strike(+):' *'Wrestling(+):' Full Bonus with Grapple / Strength Bonus Doubled Defense *'Agility(+):' Dodge and Running - How fast you are. *'Armor Training(+):' Reduces penalties from armor equal to skill level, Synergy to Defense when in armor. *'Athletics(+):' Dodge and Acrobatics - How well balanced and coordinated you are. *'Free-running(=):' Running and Acrobatics - Skill at speed and coordination for the sake of movement. ~ Note: Does not add to Defense *'Shield Training(=):' Reduces penalties from shields equal to skill level, Synergy to Defense with a shield. Stats *'Charisma(+):' Force of personality, used when trying to get reactions you want out of others. **'Intimidation(+):' Trying to use fear on your enemies to unfocus them or make them do what you want. *'Endurance(+):' Let's you ignore a penalty up to your level in this skill, Synergy with Lethality Resistance. Also used when resisting effects of poison/weather/drugs/etc. **'Substance Tolerance(=):' You are more Tolerant of this substance for good and bad. You get 1/3rd of this skill less benefits, but you may ignore half this skill in penelties and even use this skill in any resist or overdose rolls made. *'Will-Power(+):' You're power and endurance of mind, used when resisting effects of lack of sleep or purely-mental effects. Synergy with Endurance with Poison/drugs/etc. **'Body Control(=):' Power over body via practice and meditation, a mental skill that allows synergy with more endurance related effects then willpower alone as well as letting you attempt to control your heart rate and other body functions. **'Morale(+):' Your courage, to resist effects of depression or fear or other negative emotions. Crafting *'Ammunition(+):' Creating and Converting Ammunition. *'Carpentry(+):' Your skill at wood-working in to useful stuff, or fixing things made of wood. **'Woodcarving(-):' *'Computers(=):' Being able to access advanced functions or program on computers in general. *'Electronics(+):' You can create and fix electronics with the right supplies. *'Firearms(+):' Fixing and assembling firearms. *'General Repair(++):' A skill for knowing something wrong and figuring out how to fix most broken or damage things, though not create them from scratch. *'Improvised Crafting(++):' Sometimes you just need to tape this and that together... or fix something with some gum. *'Jury-Rigging(++):' Working with what works to make the parts that don't working at the possible stability of the whole, when it needs to be done. *'Mechanics(+):' Working with machines. **'Clockwork(+):' **'Motors(=):' You know how a motor works and can do general tasks of upkeep, repair, and even upgrade on one. **'Waterworks(=):' **'Tinkering(+):' Not a skill on it's own, but can synergy with other Mechanical or Electronics with basic knowledge. *'Metal-Smithing(++):' Working metal in to useful equipment. *'Sewing(+):' You can create or just fix pieces of clothing. *'Trapsetting(+):' Item Use *'First Aid(++):' Your ability to bandage and care for wounds. **'Animal Care(+):' The ability to care for non-humanoids with medical skills. **'Medicine(+):' Knowledge and skill of application of medicine, as well as the creation of it. **'Herbalism(+):' Knowledge and skill for use of various natural ingredients useful in first aid and/or medicine. ***'RE Special():' Just like the games! Additional +50% when mixing herbs in to complex mixtures. **'Surgery(=):' Skill at more complex and time consuming work on internal body damage. Knowledge Knowledge skills (Except General knowledge) can usually synergize with other skills when using the relevant knowledge skill. 1/4th bonus instead of 1/2 when it's used for an attack bonus. *'Aerodynamics(=):' You have a strong understanding of how things react when in flight or falling. *'Astronomy(-):' You know the stars of the night sky well enough that you may even be able to tell the time and location of yourself, and maybe predict astrological events. *'Biology(+):' You're knowledgeable in how life works and the many things about life. *'Chemistry(++):' You have knowledge that can be used when you are applying many chemicals, and know about the chemicals and the table of elements in general. **'Biochemistry(+):' Your chemistry expertise falls under chemicals that can be found in life or life like things, usually carbon based. ***'Biochemistry(Strain)(=):' You have made quite a headway on understanding bacterial/viral strains and their strengths and weaknesses, as well as how to possibly create your own or even make harmful or beneficial things out of it. *'Culture(=):' Your knowledge about Culture may provide insights with things from the culture in question. *'General(*):' Knowledge of general trivial basic things of the world. *'Horticulture(+):' *'Learning():' *'Reading(+):' You can read faster then the average person, At +15 and every +10 after lets you read an extra book every week for just an extra half an hour. 1/5 of this skill is added to the max skill level a book can normally teach. *'Technology(++):' *'Video Games(=):' You are great at playing video games and your mind has become good at being versatile. May provide synergy bonus in cases of a video-game like situation. *'Zombie(+):' You have studied or learned about the current zombie infestation and now understand more on how they act under various situations as well as their strengths and weaknesses. Recreational *'Art(++):' You have an artistic mind. **'Paint Cans(=):' Your art is often found on trains and building walls using whole cans of paint on large "canvas" *'Cooking(+):' Making food more morale-filling and safer to eat, or even healthier and tastier. *'Handle Animal(+):' You know how to handle an train animals as well as basic information about them. *'Music(=):' You carry a rhythm in your mind and a beat in your step. *'Instrument(-):' Picking up a/n instrument lets you liven up the atmosphere. **'Singing(-):' Your skill with creating music by voice alone. *'Skateboarding(+):' Shred those streets! Can be used in Defense if riding the board with a min skill of +15, Synergy when using a board as a weapon. *'Teaching(++):' You are skilled at teaching others stuff, Synergy to any skill you are teaching to another, this skill is used as a percent added to the amount learned. Survival *'Looting(++):' Ability to find supplies **'Scrounging(+):' Specializing in finding supplies that are easy to miss and may have been left behind, more likely to find something simply missed before. *'Perception(++):' Your awareness of your surroundings. **'Sight(+):' Strength and skill of your eyes and vision **'Hearing(+):' Attunement and skill of your ears and hearing. **'Intuition(+):' Following and relying on a gut instinct from the clues your body subconsciously picks up and compiles. **'Tracking(+):' Following after something that has passed the area before by what they leave behind. *'Stealth(+):' Ability to avoid detection from others. Uniques (Rare) *'Awesome(++):' *'Control(++):' *'Cybernetics(*+):' *'Duct-Tape Affinity(++):' You may use this skill when fixing things, or making things out of, duct-tape, at full bonus or as a synergy, 20%/+5 of this skill is added to anything used made out of a significant amount of duct-tape. *'Lucky Break(*):' You're just /lucky/ at things, synergy to looting and dodging when unaware. *'Mimic/Conman(*):' You can attempt to study another person using a skill, at a DC of 50 you gain that skill at Conman-5 or the user's level-5, which ever is lower, for 6 hours. if you beat DC 70 you may copy it with out the penalty, at DC 100 you may pick which ever is lower +5, as long as this doesn't bring it above the higher of the two skills for 12 hours. Only one skill can be stored at a time. *'Mutate(*+):' Freaky things are going on with you. You don't know why, or how, but it's changing you. *'Projectile Physics(*):' Your mind is extremely number orientated and you can predict how any projectile will fly. Synergy to Ranged attacks and Ranged dodge. *'Protagonist(Z):' You have a natural gift at...well, just about anything and everything, allowing you to do anything you set your mind to. *'Resistance(++):' *'Traceless(++):' Vehicles *'Driving(++):' Basic driving skill for common vehicles. **'Automatic(+):' Your better with an automatic transmission, doesn't matter what has it. **'Back to the Fu(ck)ture(=):' +50% bonus to older cars **'Heavy(=):' Good with really heavy vehicles, including some types of armored vehicles on wheels. **'Light(+):' Good with lightweight vehicles. **'Medium(+):' Skilled in vehicles with some more weight on them like small or medium trucks or larger cars **'Shift Stick(+):' You drive your cars best when you control the gears. **'Trucks(+):' You love to drive your truck. ***'Oliver Brand Truck-Fu(=):' From the Truck-Fu master himself, +25% to using trucks/motorbikes and +25% to using any animal-named vehicle. *'Motorcycles(+):' You're a king with just two wheels on the road. *'Pilot(+):' you're great in the skies rather then a vehicle on the ground. **'Helicopter(=):' ROFLROFLROFL **'Plane():' You have the training and skill to fly planes. *'Tank(++):' The Monster of the ground, you have the training that allows you to drive or command a crew to drive tanks and their ilk. Other *'Ambidexterity(++):' You are good at using either hand, synergy bonus of endurance to hand/arm penalties if only one hand is hurt, 1/4th to endurance otherwise. *'Disguise(+):' You are good at making yourself look like something or someone you are not and fooling others in to thinking so. *'Ingenuity(++):' You are a creative person who is good at figuring something out by using many different possibilities. Synergy for creation of new things. *'Pack Rat(+):' You are used to collecting and carrying many items at once, Synergy to ignoring the penalties of heavy equipment as well as being good at finding room for more stuff. *'Sleight of Hand(+):' You are quick of hand and can perform tricks and illusions relying on just your hands, such as pickpocketing. Magic Can not be taken at character creation except for the following: Experienced Players may trade a Super-skill slot for a minor major one, Veteran Players may trade a Major-skill slot for a minor or a super for a major. *'Raw Magic Attack():' Lethality 100-(5*Tier)-(Skill/2) (Min of 30) -- Speed (Skill/15 Min 1) -- Accuracy = Skill -- Cost: 5 Mana *'Channeled Magic Attack():' Lethality = Weapon-(Skill/4, min of half weapon lethality) -- Speed = Weapon -- Accuracy = Weapon+(Skill/2) -- Cost 5 Mana *'Advanced Magic Attack():' +5 Mana to convert to AoE (AoE Skill/5 +1)(Raw Only), +5 Mana for status effect, +5 Mana for Extra Element (Effects Everything but Lethality on Raw attacks) -- Max Mana cost of Highest Element Skill Used/2 *'Mana():' Your ambient mana, this skill lets you cast a few spells before draining your body, every +15 increases the amount you heal a day by 5. Tier 1 (++) The Matter of the Universe and it's main phases. __L __F | A__|__| | |__W |__C E *'Lightning:' Plasma and Electricity - (+5 Accuracy(*3 if conductive)/Stun) *'Fire:' Heat and Fire - (-10 Lethality/Set on Fire) *'Air:' Wind and Gases (Speed +1 or AoE +2/Knock Prone) *'Water:' Water and other Liquids (+5 Accuracy & AoE +1/Drench) *'Cold:' Cooling and Freezing(Like Ice from condensing water in the air) (-10 Lethality/Slow) *'Earth:' Solids and Ground (AoE+4 touching ground only/Knock Prone) Tier 2 (*) The Energy of the Universe and how it's balanced. L /|\ / | \ C--B--O \ | / \|/ D *'Light:' Light and Positive Emotion/Effects (+15 Accuracy +5 Lethality/Blind) *'Chaos:' Entropy, Unpredictably, Decomposition (+d6 AoE/Sickness) *'Balance:' Static, Changeless (Bind/Freeze) *'Order:' Structure, Compound, Synthesis (+10 Accuracy/Bind) *'Darkness:' Darkness and Negative Emotion/Effects (-20 Lethality -5 Accuracy/Blind) Tier 3 (*) The Basics of the Universe at it's Core. N T / X / S G *'Nuclear/Solar:' Nuclear Energy, Atomic Force, pure creativity. (-10 Lethality +3 AoE/Radiation) *'Time:' The Passage of Time and Change (Speed +2/Slow) *'Space:' The Placement of things in Space (+15 Accuracy/Bind) *'Gravity/Lunar:' The control of Gravity and lightness/heaviness of mind (VS Endurance or Strength/Sickness) Tier 4 (*+) The Life in the Universe. L ) S ( D *'Life:' (+20 Accuracy on living things/Stun(Cancer on a nat 1) *'Soul:' (Bind/Temp KO d10 rounds) *'Death:' (-30 Lethality -1 Speed/Lasting Wound) Tier 5 (*+) C & D *'Creation:' (-1 Speed, +15 Accuracy -10 Lethality/Sensory Overload) *'Destruction:' (-1 Speed +5 Accuracy -25 Lethality/Lasting Wound) Tier 6 (*++) * *'???:' (-2 Speed +30 Accuracy AoE: +100%(+5 Mana)/Any) **Known by many names, Aether, Pure, Orden, to name a few. Psi-Techs *'Autophagy():' Allows someone to 'consume' their own cells to produce energy in place of food. You can treat 5 mana as one unit of food.(SL for this skill counts as mana for this purpose only) The mana used doesn't recover though, until you eat 1 EXTRA unit of food per 10 mana to recover. The amount of extra food you can eat is limited by skill level though. (2 units at 15SL 3 at 25SL) *'Telepathy():' Can send telepathic messages to others. Length limit equal to skill level, amount of times per day equal to skill level (Targeting a group costs double) Further uses cost 1 mana per single target or 2 mana per multi-target use. *'Precognition(): '''Adds a bonus to checks trying to predict the future or avoiding something bad. Applies it's /full/ level to such things as Perception or Weather Forcasting. It can not be turned off until it runs out. After being used Skill/2 times, it drains 1 mana per passive use or 2 when trying to invoke it yourself. *'Empathy(): By having a strong grasp of other's emotions, you can apply this as a full bonus to Diplomacy and Medical checks. Can be used on it's own to read or influence other's emotions. It can not be turned off until it runs out. After being used Skill/2 times, it drains 1 mana per passive use or 2 when trying to invoke it yourself. *'''Insight: (Psy-tech) Adds it's full bonus to Learning and synenergy with reading, allows for moments of "insight" on figuring things out. Can be used freely up to skill level before costing mana, 1 mana every passive use, 2 mana every "forced" used, can not be turned off. Disciplines *'Enchantment():' Synergy with enchanting an item to make it more effective. Flaws (Limit of 20 bonus points, 30 for Experienced Players) *-10 to -20 to the following skills: (Bonus points equal to half penalty) **Offense / Agility / Athletics / Endurance / Perception *Heart Condition: Any time hit by a heavy attack to the chest (-20), By an electric attack, and once every week, roll an Endurance check (DC 50 +15 for each past success sense last failure) On a failure, you enter cardiac arrest(-50) for 1d6+1 rounds, you then pass out. Further DC 100 Endurance checks are required with .5 mortal wound inflicted for every failure until stabilized every 5 rounds. (20 Bonus points) *Inefficient Metabolism: You require an extra unit of food a day or 2 doses of vitamins, or you are treated as starving at half speed. (10 Bonus points) *Hard of Sight/Blind: -10 or -20 to Perception(Half of skill gained reduces this penalty), resistant or immune to sight based effects, -25 to anything purely sight based if HoS or auto failure if Blind. If blind doesn't take further penalties to loss of sight (5/15 Bonus Points) *Hard of Hearing/Deaf: -10 or -20 to Perception(Half of skill gained reduces this penalty), resistant to sound based effects, -25 or -75 to anything purely sound based. If deaf doesn't take further penalties to loss of hearing. (5/15 Bonus Points) *Mute: You can not speak, you do not take further penalties to magic for being unable to speak. (10 Bonus Points) *Illiterate: You can not read or write, and can also not gain bonuses from reading or books. (10 Bonus Points)